Totalement Glee
by Sofya29
Summary: One-shot. Un nouveau professeur arrive à Poudlard et ouvre un Glee Club. Ce nouveau cours intéresse fortement Hermione.


J'espère que ce texte vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et Glee est une série de Ryan Murphy.

_**Totalement Glee**_

Une nouvelle journée commença à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Hermione, Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle et les deux garçons discutèrent du prochain match de Quidditch, tandis que Hermione ouvrit un gros livre de métamorphose. À la table des professeurs, Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence. Les élèves se turent, se demandant ce que leur directeur allait annoncer.

« Je voudrais vous annoncer qu'à partir de cette année un nouveau cours sera ouvert à tous. Je vous présente le professeur William Schuester qui dirigera le Glee Club. »

Le professeur Schuester se leva, se présenta aux élèves et expliqua le concept du Glee Club. L'idée de ce nouveau cours avait l'air d'emballer la plupart des élèves. Hermione aussi semblait intéressée par ce cours. Elle avait toujours aimé chanter et en plus chaque numéro rapportait des points aux maisons. Le professeur Schuester termina en disant qu'il afficherait une liste d'inscription au Glee Club. À la fin du petit déjeuner, Hermione inscrivit son nom sur la liste.

**~00~**

La première séance du Glee Club avait eu lieu. Une vingtaine d'élèves s'étaient inscrits et toutes les maisons étaient présentes. Et parmi les Serpentards se trouvaient Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Hermione avait réussi à convaincre Harry et Ron à s'inscrire avec elle. L'idée de chanter et danser en public n'avait pas l'air d'avoir convaincu Ron au début, mais le professeur Schuester avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Il avertit également les élèves qu'un spectacle devait avoir lieu devant toute l'école. Et ce spectacle leur rapporterait une centaine de points.

**~00~**

Les jours passèrent et Hermione aimait de plus en plus participer au Glee Club. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place. Elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir cela. Tous les membres du Glee Club prenaient de plus en plus confiance en eux. Harry et Ginny avait proposé un numéro vraiment fantastique avec la chanson _Need You Now_. Même Ron n'hésitait plus pour se proposer à chanter. Le plus surprenant pour Hermione, fut quand Pansy s'était mise à chanter _Back to Black_. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir une voix pareille.

Plus le temps passait et moins les élèves attendaient d'être au Glee Club pour chanter. Hermione surprit d'ailleurs Blaise chanter _Last Friday Night_ avec d'autres élèves de Serpentards dans le hall d'entrée tandis que l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles s'entrainait sur la chanson _Single Ladies_. Le professeur Schuester avait vraiment réussi à convertir tout le château à la musique. Mais le plus troublant pour Hermione fut probablement d'avoir entendu Rogue fredonner _Silly Love Songs_ tandis qu'elle rendait son devoir de potion. Elle préféra faire comme si de rien n'était, de peur de se faire punir jusqu'à la fin de l'année par son professeur.

**~00~**

Le jour du spectacle était enfin arrivé. Une scène avait été montée spécialement dans la grande salle. Hermione entrouvrit légèrement le rideau et vit les élèves et les professeur s'installer dans la salle. Pourquoi y avait-t-il autant de monde à Poudlard ? Harry arriva à côté d'elle.

« Ça va aller ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je crois que je vais être malade, répondit Hermione en refermant le rideau. »

Harry lui serra la main, lui disant que tout allait bien se passer et qu'elle devait profiter de ce moment. Le professeur Schuester demanda à tout le monde de le rejoindre et il leur donna un dernier encouragement. Tous se placèrent ensuite sur scène. Hermione entendit Dumbledore présenter le Glee Club. Lorsqu'il eût terminé, le rideau s'ouvrit et la jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration. Le groupe avait le dos tourné au public. La musique commença et chacun leur tour, ils se retournèrent, chantant les notes au début de la chanson. Harry s'avança sur le devant de la scène et commença à chanter.

_**Just a small town girl**_

_**Livin' in a lonely world**_

_**She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**_

Hermione avança également et rejoignit Harry sur le devant de la scène. Elle se mit à chanter. C'était son moment de briller.

_**Just a city boy**_

_**Born and raised in South Detroit**_

_**He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**_

Drago s'avança, suivit de Pansy. Le jeune homme chanta la première phrase et Pansy la seconde.

_**A singer in a smokey room**_

_**The smell of wine and cheap perfume**_

Leur voix finirent par ce rejoindre.

_**For a smile they can share the night**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

Tous les autres élèves les rejoignirent et le groupe se mit à chanter.

_**Strangers waiting**_

_**Up and down the boulevard**_

_**Their shadows searchin' in the night**_

_**Streetlight, people**_

_**Livin' just to find emotion**_

_**Hidin' somewhere in the night**_

Ils enchainèrent une chorégraphie jusqu'à ce que Ginny et Blaise se mettent à chanter.

_**Workin' hard to get my fill**_

_**Everybody wants a thrill**_

_**Payin' anythin' to roll the dice**_

_**Just one more time**_

Ron et Luna continuèrent le prochain couplet, alors que Ginny et Blaise rejoignirent le groupe pour poursuivre la chorégraphie.

_**Some will win, some will lose**_

_**Some are born to sing the blues**_

_**And now the movie never ends**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

Tous avancèrent sur le devant de la scène et chantèrent en chœur.

_**Strangers waiting**_

_**Up and down the boulevard**_

_**Their shadows searchin' in the night**_

_**Streetlight, people**_

_**Livin' just to find emotion**_

_**Hidin' somewhere in the night**_

_**Don't stop believin'**_

_**Hold on to that feelin'**_

_**Streetlight, people**_

_**Don't stop believin'**_

_**Hold on to that feelin'**_

_**Streetlight, people**_

_**Don't stop! **_

Le tour de chant s'arrêta et tous les élèves se mirent à applaudir. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Hermione. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle aurait réussi à chanter devant des centaines d'élèves. Elle se tourna vers Harry et se jeta dans ses bras.

« On a réussi ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Elle s'écarta de lui, mais ce n'était plus Harry qui se trouvait face à elle, mais Blaine Anderson. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle regarda derrière elle et à la place de Pansy et Drago se trouvaient Rachel Berry et Finn Hudson. Et à la table des professeurs, Sue Sylvester se tenait à la place de Rogue. Hermione sentit quelqu'un lui secouer le bras. Il s'agissait du professeur Schuester.

« Hermione. »

C'est étrange, pensa la jeune fille, il a la même voix que Harry.

« Hermione, continua Schuester. Hermione, réveille-toi. »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry et Ron devant elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était allongée dans le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondors où elle s'était endormie. Le feu de cheminé crépitait et le livre de métamorphose qu'elle lisait était par terre. Elle avait dû le laisser tomber quand elle s'était endormie. Elle s'assit et se frotta les yeux, repensant à son rêve.

« Plus jamais je ne regarderais Glee, marmonna-t-elle. »

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard.

« Glee ? Questionna Ron. »

Il se demandait bien ce que voulait dire ce drôle de mot. Harry haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Hermione parlait d'une série moldue. La jeune fille leur fit signe d'oublier et se leva. Tous les trois sortirent de la salle commune et allèrent diner dans la Grande Salle.

_**Fin**_


End file.
